Mina Finn
by FreyaChobit
Summary: This fan fiction is mainly OC orientated. Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rated T to be on the safe side. Status: indefinite hiatus.
1. The girl of green

A tall, lanky man with greasy, jet black hair and a large nose recieved an owl. He carefully removed and read the note attached to it's leg. The scrawlly handwriting and staining on the paper gave away whom it was from. It read:

_I'm bringing the brat._

Serverus Snape waved his wand and a door appeared in the middle of the back wall of his humble home. He opened it to check the room inside. It was a very plain bedroom, containing only the very basics... a short bedside table and candle next to a small bed. There was also a tiny cabinet for a few items of clothing and a tall but narrow bookcase, lined with textbooks. No storybooks or sign of toys anywhere. He didn't expect the child to be at his home in Spinners End for too long. Just long enough to get them ready for Hogwarts and what laid ahead for them. Shortly after he'd recieved warning, there was a quiet knock on the door. He carefully opened it to the cold, black night; letting cold air rush into his small abode and chilling him to the bone. He quickly forced a cloaked figure over the threshold then slammed the door behind him.

"I could of used more notice than that." Snape told the figure coldly. "Where is she?"

"I told 'er to come down the road in a bit af'er the all clear was given." A voice rasped. "It's freezin' out there, you know!"

"You left the child outside? Are you mad! Summon her right now! She could freeze to death out there..." He said in a stern voice. Snape rather loathed the idea of his investment going to waste.

"Are you sure I couldn't just 'ave a - " The other began...

"Now or get nothing for your trouble."

"A'right, a'right...!" The person responded. He poked his wand out the window and sent off a small green coloured orb into the night. As the two men waited, Snape put his kettle on the stove and used his wand to magic up two teas and a cup of coco for their third guest. After nearly ten minutes, there was another knock, much quieter than the first and lower down on the door. Snape once again opened the door to see a second, much shorter cloaked figure. The first cloaked person slugged down their tea. "Bes' be off then! So long, Snape 'n' you too." He went to pet the other person's head but it seemed more like he was clumsily hitting them then left without another word.

"Here," Snape handed the smaller person a mug, "I made you some coco. You must be very cold." They responded by wrapping their small hands tightly around the mug of coco and snuffling. Unlike the first person, who'd worn a basic black cloak, the smaller person had on a light emerald green cloak. "Take off your cloak and I'll get the fire going." Snape asked in a much gentler tone than he'd used for the other visitor he'd had. As they pulled down the hood, their features and gender become apparent. She was a very plain looking girl with a freckled face and shocking green eyes that stood out against her ash white skin. Her golden blond hair looked as if it might be matted in places as she was obviously not well groomed and the girl seemed rather neglected in general. She carefully laid her cloak over the back of the chair she was sat on. "When I last spoke with Professor Dumbledore he said you would definately be welcome at Hogwarts."

"...What's Hogwarts like?" She asked after a pause.

"It's an impressive building, centuries old and a place with many secrets."

"What kind of secrets?"

"It's hard to say. There are many legends surrounding Hogwarts and it's grounds."

"Uncle Snape..."

"What is it?"

"I'm tired."

"Your room is through there." He pointed towards the door he'd resently unconcealed. "Goodnight, Mina."

"Goodnight, Uncle Snape." She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and started to change from her rather grotty looking rags into an equally filthy, moth-eaten night dress. She sat down on the bed uncomfortbly. Mina wasn't used to, what seemed to her, to be such luxury. She pulled the covers out from under her self then bundled up into a ball, nuzzling her face into the pillow and not understanding why she felt like there was something missing. The feeling Mina missed was like a toy you lost long ago but never fogotten how soft it's fur was against your face or how it was like a big, squishy extra pillow when you slept at night. Being eleven and having never known a mother's love or a father's pride was something that had broken the young girl, turning her into a dull, empty person. Tossed around by people whom neither cared for nor respected her, always on the move but never knowing there was another way to live. Mina had no friends, she'd simply lived with wizards who'd taught her about magic but nothing of humanity.

She slept restlessly that night, her dreams haunted by a blinding flash of green light... then nothing... that's all she could recall of her earliest memory. For some strange reason, out of this, she had developed a fondness for the colour.

* * *

A hand rapped sharply on the bedroom door and Mina awoke with a start. Snape's voice came through clearly; "Mina. Get dressed. Your letter has arrived." She quickly threw on the clothes she had been wearing for some time now and entered the meger living area. It had seemed a lot cozier that dark, cold night but the room had developed a rather stark, unwelcoming feel with day break. She eyed the envelope which had been addressed to her. 

_Mina Finn._

She carefully slipped her skinny fingers under the seal and stared at the carefully penned, emerald letters. She inhailed and sighed strangely. It was nice to smell well kept ink on resently made paper. Better than the moldy smells her nose had become acustomed to. The small child read the letter with little interest and put it down. Mina was nervous about starting at Hogwarts. She'd heard it held hundreds of students. Having only met less than a dozen people in her life so far, Mina was less than eager to suddenly be left in a new place surrounded by strangers.

The girl jumped as there was a sudden, loud rapping on Serverus' front door made by a large, blunt object.


	2. Meeting the Malfoys

Mina reached for the handle and looked up at the imposing figure before her. Snape spoke to them. "You may enter." He said in a nasal voice. An intimidating man strode through the door, long plantinum hair reaching his shoulders and a sturdy cane in his hand.

"Good morning, Serverus." He glanced at Mina. "Oh dear, is that the child?" He asked with a tone of slight disgust. "I'm sure Narcissa could improve on that."

"Mina, this is Lucius Malfoy. He'll be taking you to Diagon Alley for your supplies. You wont be seeing me again until you arrive at Hogwarts. Understood?"

"Yes..." She responded softly but clearly disappointed. Mina put her cloak back on and left the little house at Spinners End for a much grander abode...

* * *

The young girl was awestruck. She'd never seen peacocks before. Mina stared at the strutting birds and imagined how soft their feathers would feel, her hands rather ticklish at the thought. Lucius lead her through the entrance into a lounge area where she quietly removed her cloak and sat down, in her wonderment not even noticing the snobby looking blond haired boy, who'd sprawled himself out across a chez-lounge that faced towards the window and away from the hallway. His soft blond hair, gently picking up the sunlight and his pale eyes idly surrveying the grounds beyond the large arched windows. He cocked his head over the back and sat up, pulling a grim face. 

"Who's that scruffy looking thing, father?" Lucius entered the room but instead of responding to the boy, he turned to Mina.

"There's a washroom, third door on the right. I suggest you make use of it. Narcissa has laid you out some clothes to wear in the room we added for you, fifth door on the left."

"Th-Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Mina said, shyly and made her way up the grand staircase.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain what someone that filthy is doing in our house? I think she smelt as well..." The snobby boy complained. Lucius stood infront of his son.

"Her name is Mina Finn. We've been asked to accomidate her by certain persons so I have agreed to. I'm sure she'll scrub up nicely by the time your mother gets home. Be polite, Draco. Mina's been tutored in the dark arts from a young age. It'd be in our best interests to keep her on your good side. Am I clear?"

"If you insist..." Draco responded half-heartedly. _There's no use arguing..._

* * *

Mina looked around at the bedroom the Malfoys had given her. It was very different from the one at Snape's house. 

_Pink..._

Pink striped wallpaper. Pink painted floorboards. Pink curtains. Pink bedspread, covers, pillows and cushions. Every inch of every surface in view was a shade of sickly, candy pink. Even the ceiling, bed frame, bookcase, chest of drawers and vanity table - although painted with a base coat of white - had a pink motif on them. She felt distinctly sick just looking at it. The dress she'd been left to change into wasn't much better either. It was a shiny, cream coloured dress, tied at the back with a bow and a matching hairband that made Mina resemble the butter cream on a fairy cake. Her face burned with embarrassment. Narcissa sighed like a woman who'd secretly wanted a daughter... Draco snorted a little.

"Doesn't she look the perfect little lady?" Narcissa announced, putting her hands on Mina's shoulders.

"Just lovely." Lucius said blandly, not even really glancing but simply agreeing with his wife.

"Don't you agree, Draco, darling?"

"If you say so, mother..." He replied, trying to keep a straight face. He could tell she hated it as much as he loved watching her squirm. As they entered the dining hall and took their seats, Mina stared at the gleaming silver cutlery on the table. "Don't tell me you've never eaten at a table before!" Draco said loudly. She blushed.

"I-I have... just never seen such nice cutlery before..."

"Thank you, Mina." Mrs Malfoy said in a pleasent enough tone to disguise the fact that, not only had she barely lifted a finger around the house, that she'd forced her House-elf to polish the finery until she could see her face in it. After they'd finished their main meal, dessert was wheeled in on a dolly trolley by the very same. Dobby looked up at Mina with his big, round eyes.

"I hope the young mistress finds the food satifying!" He squeaked after serving them each a potion of cake.

"Begone, Dobby!" Lucius said firmly. The House-elf fled from the room, squealling something about hitting himself for 'bad behaviour'. The young witch stared after the small creature, feeling she could relate to being subjected to harsh words and punishments. She looked down at her fingers. Even after a long soak in a nice warm bath, the redness was still noticable. Mina had been practicing magic for so long her fingers had blisters from handling wands. An added downside to this, was if a wand wasn't compatable with a wizard or witch, spells would backfire on them. She'd been lucky it was never anything more serious than blisters or burns.

"So, Mina dear, did you like your room?" Narcissa asked. Although having little contact with people, Mina was quite good at telling someone what they wanted to hear.

"Yes..." She responded. The girl always did as she was expected.


	3. Draco's not as sweet as his tooth!

"Amazing..." Mina was stunned by Diagon Alley. The hustle and bustle of numerous witches and wizards, preparing their children for their first term at Hogwarts. She was wearing another outfit Narcissa had insisted she wore. It was a lilac frock with a check pattern in a darker shade of purple. Over it she had on a matching lilac cloak which trailed on the floor a little because Mina was quite petite. Draco wasn't laughing quite so much at this outfit.

"Draco, darling, take hold of Mina's hand." His mother asked.

"Why should I! Can't you hold it?" He whined.

"Do as you're told." Lucius sighed. The stroppy pre-teen scowled and stretched out his left hand.

"Here!" Draco said. "If anyone asks you're... ugh... a distant cousin or something!"

"Oh... okay..." Mina responded, carefully taking Draco's hand, only to have him crush hers. She winced in pain as he dragged her along by the fingers. Eventually Draco got bored.

"Father, can I get some sweets while you and Mother pick up my school books?" Lucius handed over a handful of galleons.

"Take Mina with you and meet us at Malkin's for your robe fitting." He looked at Mina. "What's the matter?" The boy looked behind him to see her face was stained with tears. He quickly released his grip on her hand.

"How should I know!" He replied.

"Oh, Mina, sweetie! Whatever is the matter?" Narcissa asked but Mina shook her head. She could see the look Draco was giving her.

"I'm sure she'll cheer up after some sweets!" Draco suggested. His mother continued to fawn over the small girl and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Okay, we'll see you at Malkin's, cherubs!" She blew the pair a kiss each. Draco shuddered.

"Are all mothers like that?!" He sulked. "Look, here's the deal, if you keep quiet about making you cry, I'll buy you a bunch of chocolate frogs - okay?" Mina stopped blubbing.

"Chocolate frogs? Are they sweets?"

"You can't tell me you've never had sweets before!" He chuckled.

"But I haven't... is that a bad thing?"

"Where on earth have you been living? Were your parents really that poor? I can't believe that..." Draco waited for the response but Mina didn't know what to say. She'd never had sweets or known her parents. She wouldn't even know if she had any. "Well fine. Out of the goodness of my heart, I'll share my sweets with you." If Mina had of been a little wiser of the world, she'd of had a retort to that sentence, along the lines of there not being such a thing but at this moment, she simply accompanied him to the sweet shop.

"Are these all sweets?" Mina was practically glued to the space in front of the window. There was such a wide array of things on display that she was once again stunned by Diagon Alley.

"Come here, at once!" He demanded. She obediently walked inside, along side Draco, and started to look around.

"Can we have one of those?" She asked. Mina had spotted a candy in a green wrapper.

"No I hate those..." He told her.

"What about that?" She pointed at something else.

"I don't like those either."

"One of them?"

"Do you even know what that is?" Draco was getting irritated.

"No but it looked tasty..." Mina moped. He sighed.

"Okay you get to pick one..." If she looked any more miserable, his parents would start asking questions.

"That!" She grabbed something that rather resembled a small broomstick in sweet form. "Oh... but can I have another?"

"Why? What have you seen now...?" Mina held up a chocolate frog that was wrapped in golden foil and although not moving, it did make occasional croaking noises. "Fair enough. Drop it in." Draco paid for the sweets and they made their way back towards Madam Malkin's Robes, when something in a shop window caught Mina's eye. "What are you after now?!" Mina was looking at some hair accessories. She'd spotted a simple velvet ribbon... green velvet. "No, come on, we'll be late." He took her hand again but a little more carefully this time.


	4. Paths that meet and twist

"Well, well, well... what do we 'ave 'ere?! You slacking again gal? Come on you brat, lets see some progress!" A brute faced man shouted at a small child. She was a very petite girl, with long, golden blond hair that was matted in places and piercing green eyes, almost iridescent in the darkening forest as night drew in, like a cold, unforgiving blanket of sorrow. The girl was Mina Finn, aged 7 and in a terrible state.

"Y-Yuuuxe..." She sobbed but he was unrelenting. He'd only had her a year and she was already miserable. She almost wished she was back at the Carrow's house. She'd spent the first five years of her life living with the siblings, being verbally abused and forced to sleep on the floor. At least they'd had a house. In between terms at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had also paid visits to their abode in secret, teaching Mina about different potions and attempting to teach her occlumency, although not entirely successful due to her frequent torture at the hands of her 'carers' - if you'd call them such a word. Now she spent hours outside in the cold air practicing spells with Yaxley's wand, which often backfired on her. She was now in this position since the Carrows had grown weary of the hassle it caused to keep her and to frequent Spinners End.

"Look! It's a very simple spell!" He snatched the wand and pointed it at a rabbit that happened to wander over at precisely the wrong time to do so. "Crucio!" The creature convulsed unpleasantly and scampered away at speed. Mina continued to sob.

"But it hurts! I don't want - !"

"You will wanna if you dun't want anut'er taster!!!" Yaxley spat, quite literally, pointing the wand at her. "Now stop crying 'n' do it!" Mina wiped her face with her grubby rags and closed her eyes as she aimed for a squirrel in a nearby tree.

"Crucio...!" Because she'd closed her eyes, Mina missed the poor creature by about a few centimeters which she was thankful for, having been subjected to the curse herself.

"See that was easy; missed the bugger though... I suppose we aught to get moving brat. Wouldn't want them to track us down. Get over 'ere!" Yaxley took Mina roughly by the arm and they disapparated from that area. He'd been careful to cover their tracks and keep on the move while he was giving her magic lessons. Three years on and Mina was still being forced to practice spells day and night by Yaxley, only stopping for food, sleep and when he wanted to visit a tavern. In the dead of night the two figures would sometimes be seen walking through Knockturn Alley, Yaxley entering the establishment and abandoning Mina outside for hours at a time.

"Yaxley?" Mina said, rather timidly.

"What?"

"Why're we doing this?" Yaxley was taken aback by the question, almost as if he himself, had forgotten.

"Because, you see, you're 'bout the same age as the blighter who put the Dark Lord out of the picture for so long..."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"'Arry Potter."

* * *

"Did you get lots of sweets?" Narcissa asked them. At this present time, Mina was holding Draco's hand, a faint look of content on her face. "Good! Next it's robe fitting and then we'll get this little sweetie some more clothes!" 

"Mother, please stop talking like that..." Draco sighed. They entered Madam Malkin's.

"I'm very sorry but we only have one fitter free at the moment!" Madam Malkin told them.

"I suppose we could put off Mina's fitting and get her some clothes instead. Also there's the wands and other supplies to pick up. Wait for us here, Draco." Lucius told him.

"Yes, father." The boy replied and hopped on the stool for his fitting. As they walked away from the shop, Mina saw and extremely tall man pass them by, a small boy who looked about Mina's age beside him. The last place they stopped at in the course of getting everything she and Draco would need for their first term, was the wand shop Ollivanders...

"Here you are Mrs Malfoy. Draco's wand." Ollivander handed the item over then gazed at the little girl beside her, especially paying attention to her hands. "Now you are certainly interesting. Almost a clone of your mother! You have the same eyes and hair but it's much thicker like - " Lucius interrupted.

"Enough idle banter. We're here to purchase her a wand. Nothing else." Mina looked at the floor. She was curious about what the man might have said, if he had been allowed 'idle banter'.

"Fair Enough. Now lets have a think... hmm..." Ollivander rummaged through his drawers of wands. "Lets see... Phoenix Feather? Definitely not... Ash and Dragon Heartstring, maybe? 10 inches?" He handed the wand to the little witch, only to have items fly off his shelves when she gave it a flick. "No! No. Absolutely not the right wand... or... how about Silver Birch, Unicorn Hair, 9 inches? Lets hope so." The man smiled faintly in irritation at his shop wares being thrown, as if it was his first day of work but clearly he simply disliked not being able to pin down a wand precisely - either that or his shop was made so disorganized by first purchases he never knew where anything was.

As Mina gave the wand a flick, a small jet of glittery sparks emitted from the end.

"Perfect! I knew I'd pin it down!" Ollivander said before pulling a more serious face. He took hold of Mina's wrists to examine her hands. "Just were did you get these injuries? You haven't lent her your wands have you? Children practicing magic is illegal under - " A pile of Galleons were placed on the counter top. "But... that's neither here nor there really and who's to say they are what I suspected...?" They exited the shop, passing the same man and boy Mina had seen earlier.

Mina had gotten a good look at the boy this time. He had scruffy dark brown hair, intense green eyes and a look that rather resembled the expression that had been on Mina's face. She'd now changed to curiosity as she studied him carefully as he walked past her, on his way out of Madam Malkin's. Mina noticed he had a scar on his forehead, closely resembling the shape of a lightning bolt and thick rimmed glasses. The boy didn't look at her and seemed excited for some reason. The fitter was finished with Draco so now Mina could step up on to the stool and be fitted for her robes. After some time Lucius became irritated.

"Can't you fit her any faster? We're on a tight schedule you know! Hurry up woman!" He gave the fitter a quick thwrap on the heels with his cane.

"Why I never!" She exclaimed.

"Did you see that boy?" Mina asked Draco.

"The one who just left?" She nodded. "Yes I spoke to him actually. Apparently he's a wizard who has no parents and no idea what Quidditch is!" He said, not realising that rather like Mina, Harry Potter had also been pretty isolated from the wizarding community. However, unlike Harry, Mina had always been aware of her heritage and learnt about magic from an early age. Also they were both orphans. She felt a touch of sympathy for him.

"What was his name?" She asked, clearly not aware of whom Draco had met.

"Harry. Didn't get his surname. Might of known if he was a pureblood or not if I had. He was with that beast of a gameskeeper, Hagrid. Imagine being seen with him... almost as bad as when you first walked through our doors!" Mina felt a little embarrassed.


	5. Slytherins before sorting

"Wake up, Mina, sweetie! Time for breakfast!" Narcissa tapped gently on her bedroom door. Mina got up and made herself decent for the breakfast table, a slightly less grand table to the one in the dining room and didn't have it's own room, instead it was situated in the kitchen. Over the past month, she'd enjoyed living with the Malfoys. Although she hadn't yet been able to change the colour herself, she'd conviced Mrs Malfoy to make it less pink. She now had a wardrobe full of clothes, overflow and other items of clothing in her chest of drawers. Mina didn't have any posters of teams on the walls but she had developed a liking for Quidditch and had a radio to listen to magic radio channels on. She was wearing something she'd picked herself, a green cotton dress, as she sat down for breakfast.

"What would mistress Finn like today?" Dobby asked.

"Just scrambled eggs and bacon... and some toast, please." She replied quietly. Mina was still a little timid.

"I can't understand why you're so polite to that." Draco complained. "It's just a house-elf. There's no need."

"I don't see the point of being rude..." Mina responded, turning a little pink, just as surprised that she'd answered back.

"Dobby, get their things ready, we're leaving for the Hogwarts Express in a few hours." Lucius gestured with his cane and the elf scampered off in a hurry.

"Are you excited about Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked them.

"I suppose." Draco said idly.

"I'm not sure... I already know a lot of magic - I read all the books - what's left to learn at Hogwarts?" Mina responded.

"Well... since you have you'll get a head start on everyone else and you could help Draco stay ahead on his studies too." Narcissa replied, concerned that Draco could find her intimidating if Mina turned out to be more talented at conjuring magic than he was, thinking it would be much better if the two of them got along. Soon their things were ready and they were on their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross. Mina was impressed with what she saw when they got there. A large, scarlet train with many carriages. She was a little unnerved by the number of people who were getting on trains and waving to loved ones, rather like at Diagon Alley. She gripped the sleeve of Draco's robes. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You can't always hold my hand, you know!" He moaned. "People will think you're a baby!"

"But I'm scared..." Mina told him.

"You better stop being scared or how am I supposed to show any authority when I have you attached to my arm all the time?" Draco tried to shake her loose but Mina's hand was firmly clasped around his wrist. In the end he gave up and they found a carriage that had two rather large boys sat in it. They'd been joined by three other children. An equally large girl with brown hair in a bob, a smaller girl who had a puggish face and short black hair, and a boy who was quite tall with jet black hair and an air of smugness.

"Hello, I'm Pansy," The puggish girl told them. "and this is Millicent." She pointed towards the bigger girl. "We're first years too." She fluttered her eyelashes at Draco in a rather unseductive fashion.

"Blaise Zabini." The lanky boy said, doing a small bow like nod.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Those two are Crabbe and Goyle, by the way, incase they didn't tell you." Gesturing in the other two boy's direction. "Oh..." He said, as if he'd forgotten there was a girl attached to him. "...this is Mina. She's a bit shy."

"Is she your sister?" Blaise asked.

"No. She's just - a friend of mine..." Draco replied with a hint of distaste. He made another attempted to loosen her grip, shaking his arm in the direction of the seat next to Blaise. "Sit down!" He hissed.

"Okay..." Mina released his wrist and reluctantly sat opposite Draco. After a while the train was setting off and the pair said their farewells to a tearful Mrs Malfoy. Draco placed himself between Crabbe and Goyle.

"So are you three all purebloods?" Draco asked after the train had set off. "Don't tell me there's a mudblood in the carriage!" He laughed loudly, Crabbe and Goyle joining in because they guessed they should.

"I am in fact a pureblood, as well as rich and 'andsome. I 'ave 'eard the Malfoys are also wealthy. I can see we're going to get along well." Blaise responded. Everyone then looked at Millicent but decided not to question her on the matter.

"Oh and of course, I'm pureblood!" Pansy piped up. Chuckling in a high ptiched way that was harsh on the ears. "That goes without saying! What about her?"

"I don't know..." Mina replied, blushing a lot.

"I'm sure she is." Draco said, having been made aware that Mina had been tutored by Serverus. "Snape wouldn't of tutored her if she wasn't." Soon the trolley lady was making her way through the corridors.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Draco couldn't help but notice Mina stare at the floor as he brought himself some chocolates and pastries.

_I should be used to getting nothing by now but... huh?_ She was 'presented' with a chocolate frog; not so much presented as having it strike her forehead after Draco tossed it at her.

"Have a frog and cheer up!!!" He told her. Mina enthusiastically removed the wrapper off but forgot it would attempt to get away. Mina quickly zapped it with a stunning spell as it landed on Millicent's lap.

"May I have my frog back?" Mina asked politely. Millicent's response was to eat the frog whole.


	6. The second encounter

A fifth year opened the door of their compartment. He was very tall and his face closely resembled that of a troll. He had a thick patch of matted black hair.

"You'll never guess who's on the train!" He said to them.

"Who?" Draco inquired.

"Harry Potter! Honestly! I've heard everyone say he's on the train!" The older boy blurted out excitedly.

"Did you see him?"

"N-No..." The fifth year responded as if he wasn't expecting that question.

"So you didn't bother to find out if they were telling the truth or not?" He snapped back. Mina cleared her throat.

"I think we should go look. It might be true because he'd be the right age for Hogwarts this year." She debated.

"You really think it's worth a look?" Draco paused to think for a moment. "Well lets go. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. We'll pay Potter a friendly visit."

Four of them made their way down the corridors until they came to the last few carriages and sure enough they found him. Harry Potter, sharing a carriage with another boy, who had flame red hair and lots of freckles. Mina extended her arm to knock on the compartment door but Draco just threw it open. He smirked as he recognized the boy and noticed the scar on his forehead.

"We met before didn't we? So you're Harry Potter?" He announced. "Oh, and what's this?" Draco eyed the redhead with a mixture of contempt and disgust. "Judging by his hair and clothes I'd say that's a Weasley."

"I don't think that's very nice..." Mina mumbled.

"Think what you like! He's definitely a Weasley... hand-me-downs are more than blood traitors deserve!"

"Why I aughta!" The red-head burst out angrily, pulling out his wand. Mina quickly flicked hers, murmuring an incantation and sending the wand flying from his hand. "What the - ? Who the bloody heck did that?!" He yelled as he got up from his seat to search for his wand.

"I think she did..." Harry told him. The other boy's face changed from a look of anger to one of embarrassment as he looked in her direction. She could see he was a lot taller than her and clearly wasn't willing to retaliate against a girl.

"Well that was just low." The red haired boy said under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that...?" Draco said, sneering.

"Nuthin..." The boy grumbled.

"Thought not. You should choose your friends more carefully, Potter."

"I'm quite happy with the choice I've made, thank you very much." Harry retorted, disliking Draco Malfoy as much as the first time they'd met.

"Good for you." Draco then noticed the pile of sweets. He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle who grabbed as many as they could carry and made a run for it, leaving Mina behind. She turned to follow when she overheard the boys speaking. She turned the corner but stopped just outside their compartment.

"So who was that prick? Let me guess - a Malfoy?" The red haired boy asked.

"Yeah he was. I met him at Madam Malkin's; he didn't seem very nice there either. I wonder who that girl was? His cousin?" Harry said.

"Honestly... getting an innocent girl to do his dirty work..." He complained.

"I wouldn't say she's innocent..." Harry told him. "It's not like he asked her to do that."

"Well, she looked innocent enough!" The other boy said, sounding a little defensive.

"What are you up to?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked Mina.

"Ah - ! I... um... dropped my wand? I was looking for it but I guess it isn't here." She replied, startled by the abrupt interruption. She quickly whipped down the corridor before she could be questioned further.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked when Mina returned to their compartment.

"I needed the toilet." She said.

"Well it's about time we got changed for Hogwarts." Mina got her things and was about to undress when Pansy stopped her.

"No, you silly girl! Not in front of the boys! In here." She beckoned her to the compartment opposite where a boy sat alone; Millicent standing by the doorway. He looked a rather grumpy, scrawny boy, staring at the three girls as they all filed into the otherwise empty compartment, Millicent giving Mina a shove as she went through the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? We're using your compartment to change so you need to go in there!" She pointed back to where Draco and the rest of the boys were.

"Why should I have to leave? Besides I need to change too..."

"So go with the other boys then." Pansy told him. Eventually he groaned and left so the girls could change. She reacted in disgust when Mina had removed her clothes and was about to change into her uniform.

"What on earth happened to you? You're all bony and what's that mark?" Mina was still a little underweight, although better than she had been, and had a scar across her abdomen from a very long time ago when she'd made the Carrows cross one afternoon. She quickly snatched up and wrapped her blouse around herself before turning away to button it without another word.

Once they were in their uniforms, Pansy turned to Mina and sighed. She quickly grabbed her hair and took out a brush, dragging her thick golden locks up into a ponytail with a pink scrunchy. "It's the least I can do." She complained as if it was a chore she'd been commanded to do.

"Um. Thank you?" Mina responded vaguely. Soon after, the train pulled up at Hogwarts station.


	7. Fated

"Firs' yers dis way! Four to a boat! Firs' yers!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the heads of the children. Mina was almost lost in the throng. She yanked Pansy's scrunchy out of her hair and pocketed it, scanning the crowd of children for Draco. She caught sight of the top of his head about ten feet ahead of her.

"Ah, Draco...!" She snatched at what she thought was his hand but as she jerked forward, pulled along with the appendage, Mina discovered she'd grabbed someone else's by mistake. It was ginger haired boy she'd seen with Harry Potter. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She blurted out, quickly tugging her delicate hand from his, blushing and headed towards the boats where she found Draco, sharing a small boat with Crabbe and Goyle, both of the brutes manning the ores. He tutted and berated her as Mina got into the boat, sitting opposite him.

"Honestly, you should learn to keep up or you'll get left behind!" Draco told her. She looked down.

Soon they had reached Hogwarts and were being lead through the castle to the side room, next to the Great Hall where they would be assigned their houses. One of the professors made them line up in alphabetical order and lead them in. Mina was between Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus Finnigan. Mina noticed Seamus was quite jolly although Justin was much more placid. She noticed Severus Snape sitting up at the staff table but he didn't acknowledge her. He seemed to be engrossed in conversation with another teacher. Mina gazed at the man with the long grey hair with some curiousity, wondering who he was and how long it had taken him to grow his beard. She wasn't really sure how she felt about being sorted into houses - especially by a singing hat. What if she was sorted into the wrong house? What if she didn't like the house she was put in? Did she have a choice in the matter? All these thoughts raced through her head as she waited to be summoned...

"Finn, Mina."

Her name was announced. She walked over to the stood and carefully placed the hat on her head. Then she heard a voice...

_Well, well, well. Certainly a challenge if nothing else! Loyal? Yes. A loyalty that knows no bounds. Hardworking? Yes. Life has been hard for you I can tell. Intelligent? Yes. You wouldn't of survived otherwise! Cunning? There's much potential. But I can still narrow your choices down. While there is a lot of things you have there's definitely something lacking. You're likely to continue being dishonest and you're not particularly brave or bold either. I would say Gryffindor and Hufflepuff aren't best for you. You have plenty of brains... I'd rather like to put a mind like yours in Ravenclaw but it seems, at heart you belong to - _

" - SLYTHERIN HOUSE!" The hat announced. Mina went and sat at the Slytherin table next to Crabbe, opposite Millicent. She felt someone kick her under the table...

"Well aren't you cute!" The thick-browed boy, who'd been the one to tell Draco that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts, exclaimed when he'd gotten a second look at Mina. "See I told you there were some cute first years!" He elbowed the boy next to him excitedly. The other boy eyed Mina with a certain amount of interest. Eventually she was rejoined by Draco and the rest of the children they'd shared compartments with. Then the grey haired man, the headmaster of Hogwarts, made a speech to the students and they settled down to some dinner.

"Don't you think it's interesting that we were all put in Slytherin?" Mina asked Draco. The boy shook his head.

"I've always known who to associate with. It's only natural they'd be in Slytherin too. Seems like Potter got into the idiot house! Gryffindor is well known for producing morons who have more brawn than brains!"

"What's Slytherin known for?" Draco was almost about to laugh at how ignorant she was but looking at her pale green eyes changed his mind. He didn't want her to cry again and cause a scene. Also he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Snape was now paying attention to his former student. He glanced over for a moment but his expression was unreadable. Mina hadn't noticed.

"It's known for producing the best wizards." He replied after a short pause.

"He was in Slytherin... wasn't he?" Mina said in a suddenly hushed tone.

"Who do you mean? Why're you whispering?"

"You know who I mean." Mina lent a little closer, so as not to be over heard, "The Dark Lord. He was too, right?"; her expression suddenly serious.

"Oh, yes. He was in Slytherin house. My father was his right hand man, you know." Draco told her quietly.

"But they all say that..." Mina replied. "Everyone says they were special to him."

"Whatever do you mean?" He wanted to ask her whom she was talking about but it was then he noticed a ghost covered in silvery blood stood between himself and Goyle. He shuddered. Eventually, after dessert, the headmaster stood up to conduct the children singing the Hogwarts school song and then announced a few rules before bidding them goodnight, as they were lead to their respective homerooms by their Prefects. The first year Slytherins were lead down into the depths of the school's dungeons. Mina curled up in her bed and dreamt about a large serpent, biting her left arm and eating her eye, before tightening its grip around her body and swallowing her whole.


	8. Uncle Snape

"I can only have you here for a year. While you're here I'm going to teach you the fundementals of potion making. You wont be seeing me again for a long while so I wouldn't get attached. I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Mr Snape." A much younger Mina said rather timidly.

* * *

Mina had been doing well at Hogwarts so far. She was already top of the class at History of Magic, Herbology and Charms, although she struggled at Transfiguration and took very little interest in Astrology classes. There was a small issue... Millicent. Spending most of her time in and out of class with Draco meant that she was mostly safe but this made Mina dread any alone time she had, when Millicent found her and started tormenting her all over again. One moment the two could be sat, reading quietly in the common room and the next Millicent would suddenly shove Mina out of her chair! She was starting to suspect the girl had something against her...

Their last lesson of the week was double potions, held in the lower most dungeons by Professor Serverus Snape, which they had with Gryffindor. Mina was excited by the idea of seeing the only man to show her any shread of kindness again. As the Potions Master took the register, he paused to comment on Harry Potter's presence in his class and immeadiately began to question him on various potion ingredients and their uses. A girl sitting near Harry, whom Mina recognised as the girl who'd questioned her on the train, seemed to know but Snape ignored her hand in the air. All of this had, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in fits of sniggering. Professor Snape's gaze then fell in her direction.

"Miss Finn, would you like to tell Mr Potter, what the correct answers were?" He asked Mina, with almost a smirk on his face.

"Th-The ifusion would make a powerful sleep-ing daught. Bezoar is a stone thats ground and used in most poison remedies and Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same herb." Mina said aloud; blushing red.

"Very good, Miss Finn," Snape responded in satisfied tone, "5 points to Slytherin House. Minus five from Gryffindor. You see, Mr Potter, fame only _preceeds_ you. It's talent that _makes_ you."

The lesson continued to go very well for Slytherin House. They were split into pairs, Mina working with Goyle and Draco with Crabble on the table beside them. Snape contiuned to show them favour, commenting on how skilled they were and how Draco had cut his ingredients to the perfect proportions and how perfectly Mina's boils potion was coming along in the practical test, when suddenly, there was an explosion of green and students shouting from Gryffindor's side of a the classroom. A boy from Gryffindor had added the wrong ingredient into his potion which melted his partner's cauldron and now a trail of corrosive green slop was seeping all over the floor and melting whatever it touched. Students were climbing up on desks and chairs to spare themselves being burnt. Mina hopped up on her stool just before it reached her feet but then the viscous liquid pooled in a spot under her chair and ate away at the legs, causing her to topple towards Draco, who caught her and pulled her on to his table.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small note of concern.

"Yes." Mina replied quietly. "Thank you."

After class, once Snape had accessed the damage and finished verbally abusing the Gryffindors, Mina peeked to check no one was around before speaking...

"Did you want some help cleaning this, Uncle Snape?"

"No and don't call me that here. You never know who could be listening... _Sir_ will suffice."

"Yes... um, _sir_."

* * *

"You can't sleep?" The little witch shook her head. Snape sat down on the end of her little bed. "... I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, a boy was in love with a girl, who had the most beautiful green eyes and dark red hair. They both went to Hogwarts together and were really close friends until, one day, the boy and girl argued and he said something unforgivable that destroyed their friendship as well as the little joy he got out of living and he regretted it for the rest of his life."

"She couldn't forgive him?"

"Lily... she's gone. Dead. So he can't ever be forgiven."

"Why did she die?"

"Because... she was too kind a person..." Snape almost wished he hadn't told her the story.

"So being kind is a bad thing?" Mina asked.

"It's not a bad thing. But it can be painful. That's why you have to be careful of whom you trust."

"Can I trust you?" Snape was shocked by the fact a child would ask such a question.


End file.
